The present disclosure relates to a seal assembly, and more particularly to a liftoff seal.
Liftoff seals are frequently used on main shafts of aircraft gas turbine engines or on other industrial gas turbines. Such engines utilize liftoff seals which spin at a high rate. The carbon seal is of significant importance to performance and are supported to minimize distortion due to thermal and pressure effects.